Aqxqhys
Aqxqhys' Theme (All credit for music goes to the original creator) Summary Aqxqhys is the original Outsider. An eldritch abomination from beyond reality, Aqxqhys has been barred from reality and trapped in something akin to a singularity for countless aeons. Within this singularity, Aqxqhys is in constant pain and torment, and seeks for nothing more that to escape this singularity and into reality once more, where he will unleash the torment he has felt for so long upon the universe. It is Aqxqhys who first taught magic to humans, reaching into their minds and dreams to give them the knowledge of how to bend reality to their will. With this knowledge, Aqxqhys hopes to manipulate humans into destroying reality's protections, allowing him to escape the singularity into our world. However, reality's barrier extends throughout all of time, so only by destroying the barrier across all of time can Aqxqhys finally be free to unleash his fury upon the world. Appearance and Personality Aqxqhys has never truly appeared throughout the series, and his "true form" is only ever seen in a dream, warning {Protagonist to be named}, and it is questionable if this is even Aqxqhys's true from, or if he even has one. The dream image given is a pitch-black sun whose light devours all it touches. This is likely Aqxqhys simply conforming to the images of him he has left throughout mankind's history however, as one of his signs is a black sun with an eye in the centre. Aqxqhys is malevolent and sadistic, seeking for nothing more than to inflict the pain he has felt upon the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-C | Low 1-C Name: True name is incomprehensible, referred to as Aqxqhys Origin: Reality's War Gender: Genderless Age: Innapplicable Classification: Eldritch Abomination from beyond reality, Outsider Powers and Abilities: Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality, Immortality (Type 1 and 3) | All previous abilities in addition to Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1), Space-Time Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Acausality (from a 3-D perspective), Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Microverse Level (Trapped in a 0 dimensional singularity, it cannot harm anything, and is only capable of communication via dream manipulation and telepathy) | Low Complex Multiverse level '(Transcends the rest of the Outsiders by the same degree they transcend humanity) 'Speed: None '(incapable of movement while trapped in the singularity) | '''Immeasurable '(can freely move through spacial and temporal dimensions, rendering concepts of speed moot) '''Lifting Strength: None | Immeasurable Striking Strength: None |''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability: Irrelevant (cannot be reached by anything) | Low Complex Multiverse level (would survive his own return to reality) Stamina: Limitless Range: None | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, very manipulative, can look out through people's shadows and dreams to observe and listen in on the world. | Likely Nigh-Omniscient due to Nigh-Omnipresence Weaknesses: None notable Key: Trapped within the singularity | Within reality Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Characters Category:Tier 11 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Reality's War Profiles Category:Tier 1